Yoo Seonhwa
Yoo Seonhwa is the ex-girlfriend of Seol Jihu who manages a coffee shop on Earth. It is implied that she is involved with the Lost Paradise as well. Appearance "The truth was, she was blessed with outstanding beauty, so there were quite a few men who would approach her and ask her out during the day. Also, there would be no man alive who would simply walk by disinterested after hearing her comforting voice and the way she gracefully carried herself." — Chapter 43 Personality History The Seol household took in the Yoo siblings as far as since elementary school and treated them just like family much to their gratitude. When she and Seol Jihu entered the same university together, she was overjoyed when he confessed to her and the two began dating. When she went overseas to pursue her dream, Seol was the one who stepped forward, delaying his return to university to support her with his tuition. It was also after this time when Seol's innate ability the Nine Eyes disappeared and his fortune plummeted and he himself began to plunge into self ruin. Despite multiple occasions of Seol cheating money out of her and warnings from his family, she continued to kindly support him until even she was unable to stand his attitude any longer under the pretense of gratitude and love and the two of them split. Some time later, Seol would once again come to her doorstep to ask for money one last time before his first fateful meeting with Kim Hannah . It is more or less unknown how their relationship fared afterwards until Seol's second coming. As a result of his sudden influx of emotions from the previous timeline, Seol would after his fruitful second negotation Kim Hannah go to return the ₩2 million he had weedled out from Seonhwa however before he could meet her himself, the Gate appeared and transfered him to the Tutorial. The next time Seonhwa would appear was after Seol returned from the Lost Paradise following the end of the Neutral Zone. Using the money given to him by Kim Hannah, Seol began to repay his monetary debts and was surprised that even a casual estimate totalled his debt to her to around ₩46 million, approximately $40,000 USD. After a unsuccessful first attempt to apologize to his family, made his way to Seonhwa's coffee shop to find her though failed to muster the courage to enter. When Seonhwa noticed Seol standing still outside the shop, she went out to confront him, passing him his old bank card, mobile phone and the ₩2 million he had left behind. Although speaking in resentful manner at first, after perceiving Seol's sincerity, began to loosen up but still rightfully remained distrustful of him. In response to his apology and request for forgiveness, Seonhwa did not outright forgive him but rather calmly acknowledged Seol's change and hoped he could continue to move forward so that one day they could speak to each other with smiles to their faces. However she also implied, to Seol's recognition, that it was already too late for their relationship to return to like before. Understanding her situation, Seol thanked her for her incomparable kindness but still passed her the rest of the money that he owed her in his left hand before running off. However Seonhwa was both surprised and confused, having sensed the Mark that was imprinted in Seol's left palm though Seol himself failed to realize this even after the fact. When Seonhwa called Seol's brother, Wooseok and told her about what Seol did shortly before meeting her, she especially reacted to the date Wooseok said he had last visited the casino, March 16th, recognizing it as the first of the two annual summonings to the Lost Paradise. Realizing this and putting two and two together, she tried but failed to call Seol back. Trivia *In Chapter 43, she sensed the Gold Mark that was imprinted in Seol's left palm though this was disguised by the author as her being surprised at the money he was handing her. *She's been confessed to enough times that three of her co-workers, nicknamed 'the three no-answer stooges' by the owner of the coffee shop, began to judge the appearance of people who come, rating them based on their body, face and fashion sense. Category:Characters Category:Earth Category:Female Category:Korea Category:Human